Heretofore, different materials have been utilized in the construction of heddle frames for weaving looms, and in an attempt to make the heddle frames more lightweight and lessen the power required to drive the heddle frame in vertical motions during shedding, lightweight extruded aluminum frame rails or slats have been proposed. However, it has been found that the lightweight aluminum material is susceptible to excessive wear and weakening in certain critical areas. In particular, a critical area exists where the heddle frame slats are typically slotted to provide a hollow portion in which a drive connector hook is received for engaging a latch therein whereby the frame slat is supported and reciprocated during shedding. Within this hollow portion, a great deal of wear occurs and, due to the softness of the aluminum metal, the wear produces increased play which leads to further wear and eventually fatigue failure.
Attempts have been made with various other types of heddle frames to reinforce and strengthen the heddle frame in critical areas of the frame slat such as where driving connection is made. One such attempt is shown in United States patent 3,889,721 which discloses a heddle beam or slat constructed from multiple parts such that the confronting ends of adjacent parts are provided with hollow facing and an insert part, carrying a drive connector, is inserted in each of the hollow facings rigidly connecting them together. However, the construction of beams in multiple parts it itself creates additional bending problems and unpredicted weakening.